Glitch
by November18
Summary: "To think that this is how it all began; this is how I started my life as what I am today. For the only person I had to comfort me was the creature inside my head that day. The creature that was My Wolf." OC/Nick
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from **BITTEN**

INTRO

"Take a deep breathe and hold it in little girl."

I hear the most sadistic voice sing out to me as my soul entered the darkest level of hell. I can feel the tearing of my soul as something tries to embed itself inside of it. A scream forms in my throat yet I dare not let it escape past my lips. I feel the force weaving its way through every molecule of my being forcing my body to combined with it. I feel it squeezing my lungs to the point where obtainig oxygen is impossible. The pulsing of my arteries is growing stronger while my heart is struggling to keep up with the adrenaline being pumped into it. My muscles start to twitch with all the energy being supplied to them, yet they are without an outlet for it to escape causing the energy to just keep building up. And that's when I feel it, my heart stuttering and splattering. I can her it in my head louder than any noise I have every heard before. It takes over my every sense proving me with a detailed symphony of my impending doom. How ever long this goes on for I do not know. Minutes unlikely, Hours maybe, Day probable, yet to me it was decades. Death was teasing me coming so close being right there ready to take my last breath of life and then deciding to let the my suffering prolong. I felt myself being moved. To whereI had no idea yet I couldn't convince myself to care. Where I died was not a factor I cared about anymore, only that I did die sooner rather than later. And then all of the sudden my symphony of senses came to the lips of death yet again but this time it was different this time I know I was going to die. And as the the drums started to roar their exasperated last notes I could feel my mind slipping into a deep lull of sleep and darkness. There was no pain, there was no feelings, there was no me. There just was what is. I felt my eyes start to close as I heard the last pump of my heart. And then there was nothing, just complete blackness and silence. It was not peaceful, it was not intimidating, it just was. And just as I was about to accept it I felt the smallest ripple signaling that I was not alone in the stillness. The ripple grew stronger and stronger until I could start to hear it vibrating in my ears causing a growl to form from within my body. I felt it then enter my mind and force itself to morph together as one. And when it reached into my very core I saw the blinding white light force itself through my entire being jolting my heart back to action along with ever other cell in my body and then some. I felt my body explode with pure power and morph into that power. In my subconscious I could hear gasps of astonishment and fear along with the sound of others bones crunching and reforming. My body was calculating and preparing even while my mind was trying to play catch up. Yet somehow my subconscious knew what I needed to do. As the blinding light faded and my sight returned I saw myself surrounded by over 10 massive wolves. I could hear each one of them breathing ready to pounce at the first sign of attack. My subconscious told my body to relax and become nonthreatening which it did. All the wolves around me soon followed yet I could feel in my bones as the others let go of the stance completely I did not. I still felt the tightness in my muscles ready to go. I could feel the other half of my mind waiting for that the last sign to attack and it did. The second it heard the last wolf let of a sigh of reliefe it attacked. Blood splattered everywhere cries rang out echoing in the walls. And that is what I woke up to, death. Dead bodies surrounding me with the taste of blood in my mouth and my entire naked body covered in rubby red. Alone, confused, and terrified are the feelings that surged within me. To think that this is how it all began; this is how I started my life as what I am today. For the only person I had to comfort me was the creature inside my head that day. The creature that was My Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

"What can I get for you hun?" The waitress asked as I sat down on the bar stole.

"A cup of coffee, please." I answered as I started to wiggle my coat off as the heat turned on in the diner.

After running for three days I felt the need to stretch out my human body. Coming into the small town was amusing, it was like stepping back in time; nothing seemed to look like it has changed in years. All of the signs and the way people dresses reminded me of a 'Leave it to Beaver' episode.

I unfortunately stuck out like a sour thumb with my black leather jacket, green forest v neck with dark washed jeans, and black bootie high heals. Most of the citizens gasped when I walked by. The women in disbelief and the men in awe. I looked wild to them with my black raven hair long hair flowing behind me and my glowing green eyes that seen to dance with mystery.

As the coffee was set down before me along with a few creamers and sugar packets that i pushed away gently while grabbing the cup of coffee in the other hand. I throw the hot liquid back in about two minutes making the waitress looked at me with amazement.

"How can you do that? It was burning hot, and without anything to make it taste good."

I just smiled at her and replied "Years of practice."

It was my answer to most things when people questioned how I could do thing that others would have a hard time doing. The waitress looked at me weird after that but tried to continue on her service as if it did not bother her.

"Well alright then, are you ready to order?" She asked. I looked over the breakfast menu without much interest and told her to just oder me an southern omelet. She nodded with approval and walked away to go get more coffee.

As I waited for my food I listened into the other tables near by and their gossiping. It's amazing the amount of information one can collect just by sitting in a crowded room. I heard about some killings going on and how all of them are focused on one area. I heard a few name blaming and imprinted them in my memory for future use. The waitress brought my food over to me and I could feel the suspicion starting to seep into her bones.

"So you're definitely not from around here," she stated with an arched eyebrow.

I looked up at her with a smirk "definitely" I replied as I took a sip of my coffee.

"So what are you doingb here? Passing through? Visiting someone?" She pushed further. I gave her the response that she supplied me with from her question.

"I'm just passing through on my way to visiting someone," I said as I calmed my stare and started to convey trust into her mind to redirect her emotions more towards accepting then suspicion. The last thing I would need at this pit stop was unwanted attention.

I could slowly seeing it work as her muscles started to relax and a smile can across her face.

"Oh that's nice," she said as she turned away. Humans were too easy sometimes to control, it was a terrible quality that they had yet it worked out in my advantage so I could not complain.

Half way through my omelet I felt the air shift in the diner to acomidate the introduction of two new wolves. One was milder and weaker with the other one was wild and angry. I dared not turn to show that I knew of their presence. This has happened to me may times and I found as long as I acted normal and got out of the area as fast as possible the wolves never caught on that I was a wolf too.

Something always seemed to make them overlook me everytime. If it was due to my small size at 5 feet, or my delicate features I will never understand. Yet the wolves always seem to look over the new girl as the wolf in town. Not seeing how this time would be any different I dropped the money I owed on the table and stood up ready to leave.

Once I was out the door though I could feel the eyes of someone on me. Looking back into the diner window I saw them. The angry male seemed to be scanning the entire diner still looking for the new wolf as most other wolve I have come in contact with have done in the past. But the wolf next to him surprised me, though I did not let it show.

She was female, the first other female wolf I have ever seen and she was staring right at me through the window. The expression she had on her face was that of pure astonishment. I froze only for a second as I saw her tap the males arm to get his attention and point me out. As soon as he spotted me they both stood. That was my cue to leave FAST!

I started to power walk to a near by alley and then when I was out of sight I full on started to sprint. I could barely hear the pounding of my persures behind me but it was enough to inform me that they were there. I weaved in and out of garbage cans and clothing lines yet I could still hear them gaining on my. Up head I was a fire escape and thanks to a near by garbage can I was able to launch myself at it.

Racing as fast as I could towards the top I could still hear then down in the alley. Just as I reached the top I could feel the rattling of the latter signaling another has climbed on it. Dashing across the roof top I came to the edge and saw no possible way down. The building across was a doable jump but it would slow me down in the end. Then just as I was about to say forget it and just jump across to the next building I saw a window opened on the next building low enough that if I launched myself right I could fall right into. As I hear my persures get very close to the top I made my decision and jumped.

I flew through the sky and rolled right into the vacant room. As fast as I could I get up on my feet and leaned against the wall with the window to avoid being spotted. I dared not look to see if they had been tricked. As minutes past by I heard no sounds coming from the outside leaving me to believe they gave up. I slowly unhinged myself from the wall and slid out the widow and down the fire escape back to the Main Street.

No pedestrians seemed to take notice tankfully and I continued on my merry way deciding that I needed to get a move on out of this area quessing that it was already clamed by a pack. As I neared the forest at the end of town I hide behind a tree and started to strip. Usually I tied all my clothes to my left arm but I figured that I was in a rush right now and just grabbed the tee shirt and jeans leaving my jacket shoes and underwear behind. Once I was set I let the change take over and within seconds I was transformed. I started running as far as I could from town the distance helped calm my nevers but for some reason my wolfs would not.

It seemed that the deeper we get into the woods the more agitated she becames. I could not for the life of me figure out what was upsetting her until I came across other wolf tracks. Then it all clicked we were on the packs property.

That was all the encouragement I needed to increase my speed and try to get out of here faster. I kept looking for a boundary marker to identity where it stopped yet it seemed to never stop, going on deeper and deeper into the wood. As my wolf became more worried she started to lose focus on where we were running and more on trying to find a marker. This lead us right into a bear trap that snapped on to our back left leg. Before I could stop it a howel of pain raced past my lips and echoed across the woods signaling to other that I was hurt.

SHIT! Was the only thought running through my head. There was no doubt in my mind that the pack on this area definitely heard me and with my luck are on their way here right now. I looked down at my leg and tried to thing of a way out of this. If I change back I would be able to get the release off yet if I did change it would likely break some of my bones causingn me to be hurt worse. SHIT! SHIT! SHT!

I kept trying to think of a way to escape my situation until I heard a twig snap near by. I held my breath and waited. Eventually a small scrawny wolf emerged from the trees. I could immediately tell this wolf was not part of the pack. It was to unkept, you could see its bones from lack of food and its fur was patchy showing that he was lacking nutrients and rarely cleaned itself. The wolf took a defensive stance and started to growl at me. I knew that this would end up in a fight and pushed myself up onto my legs forcing my body to go into a fighting stance even with my left leg still caught in the bear trap.

The wolf finally seemed to notice my injury and I could see it smile at the, believing that this would be an easy fight. He attacked first trying to knock my off my feet but I was able to get my jaw into it sholder and threw him against a near by tree far away from me again. He rebounded quickly but was shocked my the fact that I could defend my myself I let out a fierce growl and bared my now blood covered teeth at him.

He attacked time and time again and each time he would end up wih a new bite mark against a near by tree. He looked weaker due to the amount of blood his body has lost and the ribs that have been Brocken due to the impact of he trees. Yet so was I only not from any injuries, but from my leg bleeding out.

All the energy I was using on the defensive was starting to take its toll on me and with my leg being injured I could feel myself starting to slow down. The wolf noticed too and attacked me with more force them before knocking me onto my back with his fangs above my sholder as the dived into my flesh. I let out a howl of agony yet to my shock it was replied to by a howl of its own. I looked over to the source of the noise and saw seven wolves emerge from the tree line. At the arrival of the wolves my attacker above me released his teeth and looked over towards them too. And that is when I took my chance.

I lunged forward dug my fangs into the wolfs neck ripping out his throat as I pulled back. Blood poured down my face and into my fur leaving me covered in blood as the wolfs body rolled off of me. I let out a sigh of reliefe and looked over towards the seven wolves as they started to move forwards. All of them looked different yet the same signaling that they were indeed a pack. Yet one of them seemed to move closer than the others; my eyes shot to him calculating the threat. Yet when I looked into his eyes an unknown electric current Julted through my body.

I was losing consciousness fast and all I could look into were the wolfs deep dark eyes. I heard a whimper pass his lips as my eye close and the last thing I remember is being lifted up.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and follows. :)

Ch. 2

I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My mind unraveled and content, even my wolf part of it felt relaxed. My senses seemed to be ignored and I could barely focus on anything at all. The harder I seemed to push to listen to my sense the more I became less informed about them.

Finally giving up and just enjoying the cloud I was on I started to hear voices near by.

"No I'm not going to allow you to put her in the cage. She hasn't done anything wrong and isn't a threat to us."

"Oh really and how do you know that Nick because she's your mate? A mate that we know nothing about not even a name or change date. She never informed the pack of herself. We have no records to see what her lifestyle has been for however long she's been turned. And she just killed a mutt without a second thought about it. What is keeping her from attacking us once she's free from your room, huh?"

I got more confused as their conversation went on not understand phrases nor their meanings for certain words. I tried to open my eyes to see if I could watch their conversation for visual clues but they keep on drooping back closed.

"She isn't going to hurt us Elena. It's bad enough that you drugged her, please don't try to put her down there too. My wolf is going crazy right now. If you try and take her down there I'm not going to be able to control myself. If you even just try to get into my room I'm going to attack." I heard the man plead.

After a deep breath was released I heard the voice reply, "okay Nick but if she even hints at an attack I'm not going to be easy on her. Even if she is your mate."

"Thank you." A voice whisper quietly as the door to the room opened. I heard the creaking of the floor boards as the stranger came closer to me. My body was to sleepy to even open my eyes to acknowledge the strangers presence. I feel my cloud dip down as the dominant Scent in the room became more potent around me.

"Come on little one stay strong and come back to me." I heard a voice whisper into my hair as I felt a kiss being placed on my forehead. I felt the heat of the strangers body wrap around mine as I started to drift back to sleep.

I woke up sometime later and imidiatly realized the warmth that was surrounding me before was gone and replaced by a cold chill in the air. I opened my eyes to see a blonde women sitting in a chair across the room reading a book.

"Who are you?" I tried to say but my voice sounded dry and rough. I started to try and push myself up but the blonde was next to me in a flash and pushed me right back down. I was still under the influence of whatever they gave me before and I couldn't fight her.

"Let me up, NOW!" I growled out but it hurt my throat more than I thought it would. She answered me with her own growl and went to grab two needles with what looked like more drugs attached to it.

"You're not going to hurting my pack members mutt. I don't care if you're Nicks mate, you clearly are not here for a good reason. So I'm going to ask you once, who do you work for?" She growled out.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about blondie. I don't know about your pack members or any Nick. But I do know you better get your hands off me right now or you're going to get your ass handed to you." I growled back while I struggled to break her hold.

"Fine then we'll do it the hard way." She said as she jabbed one of the needles into my sholder and the other one into my upper arm. I screamed as I could feel the drugs going in and they burned like hell due to it being forced in so suddenly. I pushed the blonde off of me and heard the tops of the needles snap. I heard her grunt in surprise but I quickly used that to my advantage as I lunged myself out of the bed out the door. I tried to sprint down the hall be ended up falling half way due to the drugs starting to over power my system. I ended up getting to the stair but fell down them due to my legs giving out completely at that point. As I fell I heard the stomping of many feet coming to the lobby I was in. Distracted by trying to find out where the people were going to come from and trying to pull myself to my feet again to escape I did not notice the blonde until she pounced on top of me and started to choke me. I tried to grab her arm but my grip was too weak due to the drugs. Yet I refused to give up I Julted my head forwards and bite down on her wrist. She yelled out in pain but released my neck.

As soon as I was free I started dragging myself towards the front door. Until I heard the running foot steps from before stop in the opening across from it. I saw four makes stand there with bewildered looks on their faces. Yet the male with dark brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes made me stop in my escape. He's gaze seemed to cast a spell over me and all I could do was see him. Until he broke eye contact wih me for something behind me.

It was like time slowed down to milliseconds I could hear him yell out "No!" While I heard another shout an order along the lines of "Elena don't!" And I could feel myself turn slowly as I saw the blonde from before come up behind me and grab my leg that is still injured from the bear trap and lift me up by it. Then she flung me with all of her might against a wooden statue that was situated in the center of the hall way. I could hear the impact my body made against the wood along with several of my bones snapping on impact.

I do not know if I cried out in pain or not. I don't know if I remember deciding that I needed to change or if my wolf just had enough and took over. But all I do remember is seeing the man with the blue eyes jump on the blonde and start to fight with her along with one of the other older males who had a blad hair cut. They seemed to go at it oblivious to my wolf form laying on the ground at an unnatural angle, until the other older male ordered out for them to stop fighting. And though they did the heated stares did not stop.

The male who stopped he fight started to move closer to the corner I had backed me deformed body into and I growled out a fierce warning to him not to come any closer. He looked at me with a stern glaze yet it held sympathy and understanding in it though I would not trust those emotions seeing how I have been treated by them so far.

"Back Down." He ordered out in a dominant voice. I felt my wolf become enraged at the every though of this man trying to control us so it did the exact opposite it stood up dispite how unbearable it was and growled out louder at him.

The male stood back shocked as did the rest of the people in the room. The man looked over towards the others and said in astonishment. "She an Alpha."

I stood my ground and held all of their stares as i continued growl. I was not going to go down without a fight and it seemed now that they all understood that.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the Wait.

Chapter 4

It felt like an eternity passed as I tried to stare down all of the other people in the lobby surrounding me. I kept my stance even though my back leg, and now newly broken ribs were screaming in agony. I kept up my low growl too just to insure that none of them got to close to me. It continued on this way until the female started to talk.

"I told you she was a threat," she exclaimed while showing her newly bitten wrist. I growled very loudly at that claim. If anyone had the right to complain about being threatened it should be me.

"Shut up Elena! You were the one who attacked her first. We can clearly see you're lying just by the way you're acting." The older male with a blad head said. The female seemed to be shocked by his reply.

"Now you're taking her side because of your sons so called love for her." She screamed back. The male started to growl at her again and she answered it right back with her own. I could see the start of a fight starting with them. I started to get more on edge around all of them. Finally the male who seemed to be in charge ordered them to stop.

"I've had enough. Elena we will be having a talk later about you ignoring a direct order but for now we have a hurt and defensive young women to take care of."

"I'm not going to help her." She yelled back and then both of the older men started growling at her. Mean while I tried to move myself further into my corner to get out of the way of their fued.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU! You're all scaring her more so get out! I can take care of her by myself." Ordered the man who I was distracted by before. I saw him standing of to the side yet he was the closest one to me.

All of the others looked at him in shock yet with the nodding of the male in charge all of them filed out of the room until it was only the man and myself in it. I still help my ground but was less focused on trying to back myself into the corner. The male just watched me with worried eyes.

"How badly are you hurt?" He whispered to me as he tried to come closer. I growled at him lowly and he stopped his movement. His blue eyes found mine, I could see the depth of sorrow he felt. I felt my defenses want to melt right at that sight but I stopped myself. I would not be caught off guard. Yet my instincts were screaming at me to give in and let him come closer.

"I'm sorry, none of that was supposed to happen," he said. He crouched down to my eye leave and let out a big sigh.

"I'm noting going to hurt you I swear. I'm your mate you have to know I'd never hurt you. It's impossible for me to even think about it." At his words I became even more confused. He's my mate? What does that even mean? I definitely do not know that he wouldn't hurt me. I slightly cocked my head to one side in confusion as well as skepticism. He looked at me wide eyed.

"Did you not know?" He asked. I looked at him with even more confusion. He lowered himself closer to me making me growl out again.

"Here," he said as he held out his arm with his hand reaching towards my face. I looked at his hand skeptically.

"Hold it in your mouth and all you need to do if I hurt you is bite down." He added. I looked at him shocked. Is this man stupid! He waved him hand closer to my mouth and waited for me to grab onto it. Slowly I opened my mouth and closed it around his hand. And then just as slowly he move closer to me with his other hand stretched out to touch me. As his hand slowly came down on the top of my head a warm fuzzy feeling started to invalid my system making me want to move closer to him.

"You feel it too." He said with the intentions of it sounding like a statement but it came out more as a worried question. Looking into his eyes all I could see is hope and worry, and due to that and the fuzzy feelings I could not stop myself from giving in. I moved closer to him and cuddled close to his chest without letting go of his hand. At this action he let out a sigh of relief.

"I've got you angle don't worry," he whispered into my fur as I slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ahhh!" I screamed out as I felt a needle being pulled out of my body. The pain pulled me out of my slumber and cause my canine teeth to extend and cut into the flesh in my mouth. I heard a moan of pain as it cut deeper into the flesh.

"It's okay angle, relax. It needs to come out." I heard a male whisper trying to calm me down. Still in a sleepy state, I bite down harder on the flesh out of pain without thinking. As the pain subsided with the last needle being pulled out I came back to my senses.

I was back to my human form, and curled up naked on someone's lap. I looked up to meet the eyes of the man that we're dark blue. 'Shit' was my first conscious thought. My second was Fuck, it came the second he wrapped his arm around my torsos and grazed the underside of my breast. I jumped up out of his arms releasing his hand that was still partly in my mouth and plastered myself against the nearest wall. What the fuck is going on?!

I felt like my whole body was a live wire and I wasn't sure if it was because I wanted to run from him or jump him. He jumped up too and blocked my exits as fast as he could.

"Hey it's okay it's me," he stated calmly trying to calm me down, and somehow it magically worked. My heart rate started to drop back to normal and I stopped looking for a possible exist.

I took a much needed gulp of air and replied, "who are you?"

A half smile grazed his face making my heart skip a beat and making my mind even more confused.

"I'm Nick," he answered. I looked up at him and nodded in acknowledgement that I heard him.

"What's your name?" He added after a moment of silence. I hesitated for a moment questioning my safety by revealing my true name.

"I'm Alice," I said using my given name that I have not used in years. It felt strange rolling off of my tounge. His reaction yet did not disappoint, his half smile grew into a full on smile. Along with a whispering of 'angle Alice'.

Well shit talk about high expectations.


End file.
